Vehicles, such as passenger cars, powered by an internal combustion engine (ICE) are generally provided with an exhaust system for conducting exhaust fumes from the ICE to the atmosphere at a suitable location. In addition to conducting the exhaust fumes, the exhaust system typically also performs additional functions, such as processing the exhaust fumes for preventing unwanted emissions and reducing engine-related sounds emitted from the vehicle.
Regarding the emission of sounds from the vehicle, there are regulations that should be complied with, and the users of the vehicle should also not be exposed to types of sound and/or sound levels that may be perceived as uncomfortable or unpleasant. This task of sound suppression may be complicated by new operating regimes for the ICE that may, for example, be introduced in order to reduce unwanted emissions.
In addition, vehicle manufacturers are always striving for more efficient use of resources and cost reductions, for instance in the form of exhaust systems using less material for achieving the desired functionalities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved engine system. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an engine system comprising a more compact exhaust system that is still capable of sufficiently reducing unpleasant sounds even for new operating regimes for the ICE.